Flipped too
by Flippedbugbooks
Summary: Told through the eyes of 22 year old bryce ans Juli about the love they had ever since they planted their tree


Flipped too

 **juli: The years have gone by so fast now. I'm 22 in 1971 and I still ask myself where has the time gone? Just 9 years ago, I had totally flipped for Bryce loski...ugh again. I say again cause when we first met he didn't exactly like me (right away) and I was hopelessly in love with him well you know the story haha but anyway Bryce has been very successful making his life his life. He moved away when we were 18. And he walked around with my first kiss for 7 years when we were younger and he finally gave it to me when we were 18 but seriously talk about a long wait.** **Bryce: I never thought leaving my small town would haunt me so, I still miss the smell of the flowers the heat of the warm sun on my skin and our sycamore tree that still haunts my dreams too this day you wanna know why? Cause it's the one I planted with Juli, julianna baker the girl who flipped for me and later on I flipped for her but now, I'm 22 years old now and it's too late, I'm no longer living across the street and my only view now is the hard concrete and the cold but busy city of New york. Not juli the women, I love.** **Juli: I remember like yesterday our times together, But the most special memory and the one I'll always remember is when he planted the tree for me.** **9 years ago to 14 year old bryce and juli** **"well I'm I guess it's done." Bryce said laughing a little at his stumble of words. Juli looked deep into the eyes of the boy she flipped for " Thanks Bryce, I appreciate it." Juli looked down now and smiled as she played with the dirt in her nails she did appreciate the gesture but she was also starting to accept the light back in Bryce's eyes again but she was also welcoming back the butterflies in her stomach the real question is though was she flipping again?** **Bryce: Was I falling for juli baker for real this time?** **Juli: Was I falling back in love with Bryce loski...again?** **The sound of her mother aweing and snapping a picture of the unexpected pair broke both trances. After that day juli and bryce's lives would change forever... Well it would change again cause this time they both totally FLIPPED!** **(Next day at school)** **"Hi juli." Bryce said as he leaned against the lockers "he-hi bryce." Juli jumped she didn't expect the change to happen this quickly " Can I walk you to class? Hold your books?" Bryce said a little too excited juli giggled at his forwardness she like this new Bryce loski he's a little bolder " Sorry, I'm new at this sorta stuff." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck which juli quickly took noticed of this and mentally noted that when he's nervous: he rubs his neck. "Its okay Bryce just be you." She placed her hand on his shoulder if they both were to be nervous (like they both were) no progress would be made so juli had to step up and be the bigger person despite her oh so tickly butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mere touch of his plaid shirt. Bryce walked into the classroom with his and juli's books in one arm and juli's hand in his hand everyone and I say everyone cheered and whooped everyone liked the thought of those two together well everyone but gerret and shelly who still seem to be sour over how "juli baker and Bryce loski ruined their lives" maybe they should start a club. "I'll see you for lunch then?" Bryce asked whisipering to juli "Yeah, I'd like that Bryce." Juli glowed** **juli smiled at the back of his head all through class almost missing the lesson. "Lets go to the lake today." Bryce said as they were walking home "okay!" Juli smiled.** **Juli: As we lied upon the warm grass of lake field, I couldn't help but notice the way Bryce glew in the sun and how each beam bounced off his perfect creamed skin. How his dazzling, amazingly crafted eyes sent by God himself sparkled by the slightest touch of rays how his toned arms fleanched at the touch of the grass beneath him how his breathing was so soft and calm like he was at totally peace being right where he was and in that moment, I knew, I had Flipped harder than ever for bryce loski.** **Bryce: Every now and then I would tap into my new found confidence and I would steal a glance at the most beautiful girl in the world as she picked the grass beneath her and as she self- conscientious stretched her yellow dress down to cover her legs how she glew like the sun itself under its magnificent light how she pushed her long hair behind her ears when it stole her face from me how her perfect features which are still crafting in perfection as she grows older shone. And honestly, I never thought I would flipp this hard for juli baker, my juli.** **"Wanna swim?" Bryce said breaking the peaceful stares " Don't exactly wear my swimming clothes to school." Juli laughed "oh right." He said embarrassed "No, it's okay ,I would have loved too." Juli said picking up on his embarrassment. To break the new found awkwardness juli stepped up "Do you wanna come over for dinner Bryce? " "I would love to juli baker."** **Juli: Now at 15 years old we still hung out ,went to the lake ,had dinner ,and watched the sycamore grow before our eyes but we also saw our love grow as well. One night bryce asked me to come meet him outside he told me earlier that week that lately his father and mother have been having problems how his father even has been threatening a divorce. I knew married life wasn't perfect nor love in general but the night I saw bryce, my Bryce crying while sitting under our tree made me realize (again for the thousandth time in my life) that nothing's set in stone. What if one day we ending up fighting again and losing each other for good this time? I don't remember my exact words of "comfort" (I've never been in that situation before) but all I remember is that when he cried on me, I cried. I felt the pain he felt when he hugged me and all I remember is waking up with him in my arms still shaking from the pain he felt the night before (I'm so happy it was a Saturday morning or else we would have missed school I can't believe I was thinking that selfishly)** **"Can we just stay like this for a while juli?" Bryce asked sniffing "what ever you need Bryce." Juli reassured him a love like theirs and a friendship like theirs is something noteworthy and memorable. Juli baker and Bryce loski will always be one for the books.** **Bryce: 15 year old me was a mess but when I was 15 it's sorta when life as I knew it came crumbling down right before me. Mom and dad fighting and yelling ,dad threatening divorces and all I could do was cry like a little kid the night I sat under our tree waiting for juli to come down, I broke. So while watching the leaves flow in the nights small breeze all I needed and all I knew was juli,My juli. I needed her.** **"Juli can I kiss you?" Bryce said still shaking** **Juli: Was this my first kiss with Bryce loski the boy I chased for years?! No, it couldn't be like this he was just feeling pain it was not the magical moment I dreamed about for years. It felt forced and rushed cause at that moment he wasn't the bryce I wanted to kiss it was the desperate Bryce that needed a shoulder to cry on.** **"Can we just stay like this for a while Bryce?" Juli choked back the disappointment bubbling in her throat bryce then sighed a sigh of relief "Anything you need." Bryce said** **Bryce: I felt so stupid, so desperate I didn't want to kiss her like that but it's the only thing I thought I needed right then. But I'm glad she didn't I'm glad I didn't cause our moment was coming sooner than we thought.** **Juli: 16 and 17 went by fast bryce's dad left them when we were 17 giving the family more pain. Bryce couldn't let go of the angry he felt for his father. He turned to under age drinking, mixing in the wrong crowd,hanging with gerret again. I'll never say that we were officially together after he planted our tree but now that I think about it, it really did seem like it. Anyway he flipped for another reason he just turned. We didn't hang out that much at 17 I couldn't face him especially with him acting like that. I loved him but I couldn't bring myself to be the bigger person.** **Bryce: Did I say at 15 I was bad? I meant 17 it's the time I could have lost the only person I ever loved.** **"Juli I gotta talk to yah." Bryce said stumbling up to juli as she sat under their tree "bryce are you drunk?" Juli asked smelling the alcohol " nah, I'm just happy." He said sitting next to her " I don't like this Bryce ,this isn't you." Juli said truly concerned " I don't know, I don't know anymore juli...help me." Bryce said leaning on her shoulder "I'll always help you." Juli said stroking his hair and smelling his watermelon scented locks.** **Juli: 18** **Bryce:18** **Bryce and juli went to the lake again on that bright sunny day with a picnic in tow "It's nice outside today." Juli said opening their lunch bryce could only stare at her beauty " Juli I gotta talk to you." Bryce said a little sad " okay, what's wrong?" Juli asked just as Bryce was about to speak he smiled " Wanna go swim?" He asked remembering how this played all those years back " Sure, I actually have my swim clothes." Juli laughed. Juli and Bryce both shared a laugh it's the times like these that were precious and sacred in their lives these were the moments they craved the moments that were moments worthy of infinity "I'll go change over there." Bryce said clearing his throat Juli smiled and went to the other side both too bashful to dare and steal a glance at the other "alright let's go!" Juli said Bryce then picked her up and threw Juli around his shoulder making her screech with joy "Bryce put me down!" She giggled "Nope, not happening!" Bryce said as he ran into the lake. They laughed and played the sun grew brighter and brighter making both forget the troubles that befell them earlier. As they swam and laughed both of them we're enjoying the moment " Juli?" "Yes Bryce?" Juli said catching her breathe just then the space between them closed** **Juli: I flipped** **Bryce: I flipped** **It was so right. "Okay?" Bryce asked "okay." Juli answered a beautiful silence came over the two " You wanted to ask me something?" Juli asked she really didn't want to ask that cause bryce did look sad at the mention of it earlier and the moment was purely amazing who would have wanted it to end? " I'm moving."** **Juli: Those words still haunt me to this day, two words that I hate to here together.** **Bryce: Those words still haunts me to this day, two words that I hate to here together.** **Weeks later** **As Bryce was about to get into the car Juli arrived " I'm going to miss you." Juli said trying to put on a brave face Bryce looked down to her extend hand a gesture of friendship more than the love he thought was there. His eyes started to produce hot tears both out of pain and anger.** **Bryce: She gave me her hand after all we've been through?! I loved her with everything I had and I received the number one friend zone ever made up in the history of friendship. I wanted more. I wasn't going to leave her like this.** **Juli: it's the only thing I could think of. I couldn't let him leave and carry our short time together. I had to be the bigger person. I always do. I couldn't live forever thinking about how I kissed him goodbye and never saw him again. A hand shake was the best option yes it would haunt me later on but it's better than thinking about all the what if's.** **Just as Bryce was about to lean in something held him back he just couldn't be couldn't leave with a kiss. "Goodbye Juli." He said shaking her soft hand that he tried to hold forever he rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles and thought of the what if's " We'll see eachother real soon." Juli tried to be strong Bryce tucked the loss hair behind her ear one last time and disappeared from view.** **Bryce: I never thought I would return to my old house, I bought it just this week. And all I knew was that I was returning to juli.** **Juli:It made me sick to know that someone bought Bryce's old house. The sold sign moocked me through every passing. Who was living in my Bryce's house?** **Bryce: Going back felt so right and wrong. What would Juli say ? What would she do? Who has she become over the years? Did she have a boyfriend? Married? Kids? Was she still living across the street? Did she think of me? Did she forget us? Was the sycamore still there? All these questions took root in my head making me feel less confident about my return. As I settled in I ran outside to get one more box as I saw Juli baker heading my way and I knew in that very moment again for the second time in my life. How could anyone run away from Juli baker?** **Juli: I didn't know what power made me walk across that street all I knew is that I saw him. And I knew, I needed him.** **When Juli and Bryce embraced it was a moment to remember the storybook pair we're meant to be. And they knew once again that they'd be talking for a long time. Forever this time. Cause they both FLIPPED.**


End file.
